


crash your waves, let me paddle to your heart

by guratanmatahari



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: "kalau misalnya, perjodohan ini nggak ada, kamu masih mau nggak nikah sama aku?"sebuah cerita soal dua pemuda yang disatukan dalam perjodohan, yang keduanya sama-sama belajar untuk saling mencinta.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	crash your waves, let me paddle to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> tw: unprotected sex, rimming.  
> okay ini macam kelepasan nulisnya karena 9.9 K words PHEW i definitely pushed my limit on this one!!!! thank you @sehunshine udah memperbolehkan aku pakai prompt ini dan membebaskan aku buat bikin jalan ceritanya sesuka hatiku. i definitely had absolute joy creating this one, dan semoga kamu juga suka, ya! dan tentu aja, siapapun yang baca tulisan ini, semoga kalian suka dan bisa belajar banyak dari sini. oh iya kalau kalian sadar dan sebelum kalian sambat aku yes, banyak referensi film princess diaries 2 disini (i mean who doesn't love princess diaries hello???), jadi wajar banget aku seneng nulisnya. love love kiss kiss, and as always, kudos are always appreciated. take care and have a nice week!!!

buat seungyoun, percaya dengan ramalan, zodiak, astrologi, _apapun itu namanya,_ adalah satu dari banyak hal yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. dia masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan ayah dan ibunya yang dengan mudahnya menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang kalau dia bisa reka ulang perkataan sang peramal soal ciri-ciri pemuda yang merupakan jodohnya, ' _pemuda yang lahir di awal musim semi, dengan rasi bintang matahari di aries dan bulan di libra_ '. konyol buatnya, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya sangat percaya dengan ramalan tersebut dan langsung mencari-cari siapa identitas yang dimaksud oleh peramal istana tersebut. lebih konyol lagi menurut seungyoun, _soal dirinya yang akan segera dinikahkan dengan pemuda itu_. seungyoun dari dulu tidak pernah suka dengan konsep jodoh dan dijodohkan, walaupun ironisnya, secara turun temurun, _keluarganya terbentuk karena pernikahan yang dilandaskan oleh perjodohan_ , bahkan ayah ibunya menikah juga karena dijodohkan oleh kakek neneknya yang merupakan raja dan ratu terdahulu. buat seungyoun, rasa cinta itu tidak bisa muncul dari sebuah hubungan perjodohan, yang kasarnya buat seungyoun, _adalah sebuah pemaksaan_. _mana ada orang yang bisa cinta karena terpaksa_ , gundahnya kala itu. tapi seungyoun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut pada orangtuanya, karena biar bagaimanapun, _sang calon raja tidak diperbolehkan untuk membantah, melawan, atau bahkan mengeluh kepada raja terdahulunya_. maka yang seungyoun lakukan hanya mengangguk saja. ' _baik, ayah dan ibu,_ ' begitu ucapnya singkat. seungyoun sekarang hanya bisa berharap, pemuda yang diramalkan menjadi jodohnya itu bukan pemuda yang buruk paras dan hatinya. dan yang paling penting, _pemuda itu siap dengan segala konsekuensinya ketika sudah terikat menjadi pendamping hidup dirinya yang kelak akan menjadi raja_.

*

ketika keluarga sejin menerima amplop lembaran perkamen berwarna emas yang dikirim langsung oleh dua pengawal istana, mereka kaget bukan main ketika membaca isinya. disebutkan bahwa sejin diramalkan sebagai jodoh yang mulia pangeran seungyoun, yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai raja negeri ini. reaksi pertama ayah dan ibu serta kakak sejin: _senang bukan main_. bukan karena perkara bahwa anak laki-laki bungsu di keluarga kecil itu akan mendapat gelar bangsawan yang lebih tinggi derajatnya (toh, keluarga mereka juga masih termasuk dalam golongan keluarga bangsawan), bukan juga karena perkara bahwa mereka akan bergelimang harta dan kekuasaan karena akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. tapi karena mereka lega, sejin akhirnya dinikahi oleh seseorang yang menurut mereka pantas untuknya. sejin, sang pemeran utama, _hanya mampu terdiam dan terkulum senyumnya_ , walau dalam hatinya tersimpan _kegundahan yang tidak bisa diekspresikan dengan kata-kata_.

kalau sejin bisa mengingat-ingat masa lampaunya, seungyoun dulu adalah _cinta monyetnya_ di masa kanak-kanak. tidak sulit bagi sejin untuk menyukai seungyoun, yang kala itu sudah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tinggi, tampan, dan juga periang. mereka berdua bersekolah di institusi yang sama dari mulai kanak-kanak hingga remaja. karena biar bagaimanapun, institusi mereka adalah institusi khusus untuk para anak bangsawan dan cendekia terpandang di negaranya, jadi tidak banyak siswanya bila dibandingkan dengan jumlah siswa institusi untuk rakyat biasa. _sejin masih ingat mereka sering bermain bersama dari sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah._ dari mulai bermain bola bersama, berenang di danau yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka, bahkan sejin masih ingat dia pernah sekali menginap di istana bersama beberapa teman-teman lainnya ketika memasuki masa remaja dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun seungyoun yang ke enam belas. 

lalu ketika memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, _komunikasi mereka berdua terputus seutuhnya._ sejin memutuskan untuk berkuliah di negeri seberang, sementara seungyoun melanjutkan pendidikannya di istana, karena dia harus mengambil pendidikan khusus sebagai persiapan dirinya menjadi seorang raja. maka, kagetlah sejin ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia akan segera dinikahkan oleh teman masa kecilnya itu dalam hitungan minggu. tidak henti-hentinya ayah dan ibunya menghibur dirinya, ' _paling tidak calon suami kamu orang yang baik anakku, ditambah dia adalah calon raja. bersuka citalah kamu_ ,' begitu ucap mereka. sejin tidak tahu apakah dia harus bersuka cita atau tidak karena akan menikahi pemuda yang dulu pernah jadi cinta pertamanya (bisa kah seungyoun dikatakan sebagai cinta pertamanya? sejin rasa tidak juga). ditambah, dia akan menikahi _calon raja_ , sejin bisa menerka dan mengira beribu tanggung jawab dan tugas baru yang akan diembannya nanti ketika dia sudah terikat sebagai pendamping hidup sang calon raja.

sejin juga percaya, bahwa pada dasarnya _cinta itu tidak bisa tumbuh dengan paksaan, harus tumbuh dengan sendirinya_. dan yang ada di pikiran sejin sekarang adalah, _sejin takut sekali seungyoun akan membenci sejin karena perkara perjodohan ini_. 

"kurasa seungyoun bukan orang yang seperti itu. mana mungkin juga dia benci sama kamu cuma karena ini. dia lebih dewasa dari yang kita pikir," celetuk salah satu teman baiknya ketika sejin sedang mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta saran sekaligus mengeluarkan kegelisahannya karena akan segera menikah,

"lagipula, kurasa menikah dengan seungyoun sepertinya nggak bakal buruk-buruk amat. kalian berdua pernah berteman dekat, _you two were very fond of each other_ ," hibur temannya lagi sambil mengusap punggung sejin. sejin, hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit yang mulai berganti warna dari biru ke jingga muda dari posisi duduknya,

" _but i dream of love, not fondness_ ," lirih sejin jujur. mau sejin mengucap seribu alasan untuk menolak lamaran itu, rasa-rasanya memang _percuma_. mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka, sejin harus menerima fakta bahwa dalam hitungan minggu, dia akan jadi pendamping hidup sang pangeran, mengucap janji untuk selalu setia padanya sampai maut memisahkan.

*

ketika seungyoun mencium bibir sejin di altar sebagai bukti ikrar pernikahan mereka, _keduanya tidak merasa apa-apa._ sejin hanya merasa bibirnya sedang ditempel oleh sesuatu yang lembut, _hanya_ _itu_. di balik senyum dan ucapan terima kasih kepada para undangan dari keduanya, tidak tersimpan rasa apa-apa, selain rasa _hampa_ dan _pasrah_. hampa karena pernikahan mereka rasanya akan dipenuhi pura-pura untuk saling cinta, pasrah karena mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjalankan apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi ke mereka berdua.

*

di malam pertama pernikahan mereka, _seungyoun tidak menyentuh sejin, sedikitpun_. sejin pun juga sungkan untuk bahkan sekadar menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, sisi dimana seungyoun sedang berbaring. keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size dalam keadaan posisi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamar tidur dengan pandangan kosong. tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas panjang disaat yang sama. kaget karena bisa nyaris bersamaan menghela napasnya, mereka langsung menoleh dan bertatap muka. keduanya lalu tertawa,

"stres, ya?" celetuk seungyoun, yang disambut dengan geleng kepala sejin,

"nggak, kok. cuma bingung aja, nggak tau, sih," kemudian keduanya terdiam untuk sementara.

"sejin," panggil seungyoun,

"iya?"

"maaf, karena malam ini aku belum bisa _nyentuh_ kamu," ucap seungyoun dengan nada merasa bersalah. biar bagaimanapun, sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai suami untuk, ya, _itu_. _melakukan hubungan cinta dengan pasangannya_. alih-alih tersinggung, sejin malah menggeleng lagi,

"nggak apa-apa, seungyoun. kalau aku boleh jujur, _aku juga belum siap_ ," ucapnya jujur,

"semua ini terjadi tiba-tiba banget buat kita. aku juga belum mau, dan belum siap untuk _ini_. _menikah_. tapi kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, kan? mana bisa kita menolak permintaan yang mulia raja dan ratu?" celetuk sejin, seungyoun pun mendengus mendengar kata 'raja' dan 'ratu',

"iya, aku aja nggak bisa ngelawan ibu dan ayah, apalagi kamu. tapi ya udahlah, udah terlanjur juga kita nikah, jadi dijalanin aja sebisanya kita," ucap seungyoun sambil menatap sejin lembut, sejin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"seungyoun," kali ini giliran sejin yang memanggil seungyoun,

"iya?"

" _kamu nggak benci sama aku kan, karena ini?"_ tanya sejin sambil menelan salivanya, dengan sangat hati-hati dia melafalkan kalimatnya barusan. biar bagaimanapun, walau mungkin sejin tidak mencintainya sebagai suaminya, _dia tidak mau seungyoun jadi membencinya karena diharuskan menikah dengannya_. seungyoun kemudian menghela napasnya lama,

" _mana mungkin aku benci sama kamu, sejin_. kamu teman masa kecilku, kamu baik, dan kamu nggak salah apa-apa. kamu nggak salah, _tapi memang keadaannya aja yang nggak menyenangkan buat kita berdua_ ," balas seungyoun lugas, sejin cuma mengangguk lagi,

"sejin, kalau misalnya, suatu saat nanti, aku harus memeluk atau mencium kamu di depan umum karena tuntutan pekerjaanku," sejin langsung paham maksud seungyoun soal _tuntutan pekerjaan._ mulai sekarang, sejin harus selalu siap mendampinginya dalam menghadiri nyaris semua kegiatan kerajaan. yang berarti, akan sering sekali seungyoun dituntut untuk menunjukkan _kemesraannya_ sebagai pasangan suami di khalayak umum.

"terus kamu nggak nyaman dan pengen aku berhenti, kamu bisa cubit pinggang aku, kayak gini." lalu seungyoun memperagakan dirinya mencubit pinggangnya sendiri, membuat sejin tertawa melihatnya,

"kenapa cubit pinggang?"

"karena aku nggak bisa pake kode-kode, kadang aku suka nggak nangkep. jadi mendingan cubit aja," celetuk seungyoun polos, membuat sejin tertawa lagi,

"oke," lalu yang tidak disangka-sangka seungyoun, sejin langsung mendekat dan mencubit pinggangnya. tidak sakit cubitannya, cuma cubitan kecil saja.

"itu tadi ceritanya tes dulu," keduanya sama-sama tertawa kembali. sejin kemudian menatap seungyoun lama, sebelum akhirnya menyatakan maksudnya,

"seungyoun, _mulai besok_ _aku boleh tidur di kamarku sendiri_? kalau kamu nggak keberatan," kalau boleh jujur, masih aneh sekali buat sejin untuk tidur bersama dengan _laki-laki yang masih terasa asing disampingnya_. seungyoun pun mengangguk,

"boleh, if that's what you want. kalau begitu besok aku akan suruh para pelayan untuk merapikan kamar tidur tamu yang ada di samping kamar tidurku. kalau ada apa-apa, bilang aja ya sejin," ucap seungyoun sambil tersenyum. sejin lega, beruntung rasanya seungyoun pengertian akan hal ini,

"makasih, seungyoun," lirih sejin, yang lama kelamaan mulai merasa kelopak matanya makin berat, _sepertinya dia sudah mulai mengantuk_.

"sama-sama. selamat malam, sejin," ucap seungyoun pelan, lalu dia membalikkan badannya memunggungi sejin. sejin tidak sanggup lagi membalas ucapan selamat malam seungyoun, kelopak matanya sudah tertutup sempurna dan dia sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

*

seungyoun tahu, sejin dari semasa kecilnya (paling tidak, dari observasinya selama bersekolah bersama sejin) adalah pemuda yang pintar, _juga tangkas dan cepat dalam membuat prakarya dan membuat sesuatu dengan tangannya_. dia masih ingat betul nilai sejin selalu yang tertinggi di setiap pelajaran yang membutuhkan kerajinan tangan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang mampu melipat kertas menjadi kapal-kapalan saja sudah bersyukur. maka, sewaktu jam meja kesayangannya di kamar seungyoun rusak, dihampirinya sejin dengan senyum meringis dan pasrah, karena dia betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki jam mejanya itu.

"begini aja sih gampang benerinnya, seungyoun," sahutnya sambil memutar sekrup berukuran mikro yang tertempel di bagian belakang jam yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari lebar telapak tangan seungyoun itu dengan obeng yang tidak kalah kecil ukurannya. sesekali sejin menggigit bibirnya karena terlalu berkonsentrasi memutar sekrup tersebut dengan obengnya. sambil menunggu sejin, dari posisi duduknya, seungyoun celingak celinguk melihat suasana di sekitar kamar sejin. dalam hitungan minggu, kamar sejin sudah penuh dengan _berbagai macam alat prakarya, kain perca, kanvas,_ semua ragam alat kegiatan yang membutuhkan kelihaian tangan, _ada di kamar sejin_.

" _aku nggak tau kamu bisa merajut juga_ ," celetuk seungyoun, yang saat sejin menoleh ke arahnya, seungyoun sedang menunjuk ke gumpalan benang berwarna-warni dan sebuah syal rajut yang belum jadi, warnanya biru, dan tergeletak di atas sofa panjang di depan tempat tidur sejin. sejin hanya tersenyum miring,

" _banyak yang nggak kamu tau tentang aku, seungyoun,_ " kilahnya, seungyoun mengangguk. _cukup adil_ , pikirnya, karena memang mereka putus kontak setelah keduanya lulus dari sekolah menengah.

"itu syalnya buat siapa?" tanya seungyoun lagi, sejin hanya mengangkat bahunya, sembari memutar kembali sekrup dengan obengnya, kali ini berlawanan arah jarum jam,

"belum tau. aku lagi iseng belajar aja. nih! udah selesai, coba kuputar jarumnya," tidak sampai dua puluh menit, begitu sejin memutar salah satu jarum yang lebih pendek di jam meja tersebut, jam itu kemudian berbunyi kencang kembali. dengan mata berbinar, sejin kemudian memberikan jam meja itu kembali ke tangan seungyoun,

"nih," seungyoun senang bukan main karena jam meja kesayangannya itu sudah dapat berfungsi kembali, kalau sudah begini dia tidak usah repot-repot memanggil ahli pembuat jam ke istana,

"thanks, sejin," seru seungyoun,

"any time," ucap sejin sambil tersenyum manis. lama mereka beradu pandang, seungyoun kembali membuka mulutnya,

"kamu tau, nggak," celetuk seungyoun,

" _aku juga suka melukis_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi, sambil menoleh ke arah kumpulan kanvas serta kotak berisi cat air warna-warni yang tergeletak di salah satu sudut kamar tidur, ditaruh oleh sejin dibawah jendela besar. beberapa dari kanvas tersebut masih kosong, belum disentuh sama sekali. sejin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya,

" _aku nggak tau kamu suka melukis._ dulu kayaknya aku nggak pernah ngeliat kamu melukis, deh," seru sejin, kali ini gantian seungyoun yang tersenyum miring,

" _banyak yang nggak kamu tau tentang aku, sejin,_ " balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya canda, membuat sejin tertawa geli karena tingkahnya.

"terus, kamu mau ngapain sekarang?" tanya sejin, yang kemudian seungyoun berjalan ke arah kumpulan kanvas tersebut, kemudian diambilnya salah satu kanvas yang kosong,

" _melukis bareng, yuk?_ aku bosan," pinta seungyoun, yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan sejin.

sejak hari itu, sesekali mereka bergantian datang ke kamar masing-masing, melukis bersama di waktu senja hingga matahari terbenam. kadang-kadang, mereka turun ke taman istana, lalu melukis apapun yang mereka ingin lukis disana. dan sesungguhnya, keduanya senang melakukan kegiatan ini bersama.

 _seungyoun mungkin belum bisa menerima sejin sebagai suaminya sampai saat ini. tapi paling tidak, kali ini dia tidak lagi merasa sendirian, karena kini teman baiknya di semasa kecil ada di istana bersamanya_.

*

betapa kagetnya seungyoun ketika sejin dengan sigap langsung mengambil mangkuk salad seungyoun disaat mereka berdua sedang makan siang bersama di halaman taman istana. hari itu hari minggu, dan mereka rasa makan siang di luar sambil menikmati udara segar dibawah terik sinar matahari rasanya menyenangkan. seungyoun mengernyitkan keningnya karena tingkah sejin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"kenapa?" tanyanya singkat, masih bingung dengan sikap sejin barusan yang tiba-tiba mengambil mangkuk saladnya, _sejin nggak mungkin serakus itu kan sampai harus makan dua porsi salad,_ cuma itu yang ada di pikiran seungyoun saat itu.

"salad ini ada remahan kacang tanahnya. _kamu alergi kacang tanah, kan?_ sebentar ya, kuminta buatkan salad yang baru buat kamu," ucap sejin sambil tergesa-gesa sambil berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berlari ke arah para pelayan istana yang sedang ditugaskan untuk menghidangkan makan siang mereka berdua hari itu. bola mata seungyoun membulat, seungyoun terkejut bukan main. _darimana sejin tahu kalau seungyoun punya alergi terhadap kacang tanah?_

ketika sejin kembali ke meja makan yang khusus disiapkan untuk mereka berdua itu, seungyoun hanya melongo sambil melihat ke arah sejin,

"sebentar ya, paling buatnya nggak lama. kayaknya kokinya baru deh, makanya dia bisa nggak tau kalau kamu alergi-"

" _darimana kamu tau kalau aku alergi kacang tanah?_ ayah sama ibu yang bilang ke kamu, ya?" potong seungyoun. sejin hanya meneguk airnya kemudian tersenyum simpul,

"kamu inget, nggak? waktu kita kelas empat, kita ke museum transportasi dalam rangka karyawisata sekolah," celetuk sejin,

"pas jam makan siang, kita semua beli eskrim di kedai yang nggak jauh dari museum tersebut. aku ingat kamu makan eskrim vanila, terus si bapak penjual eskrimnya menaburkan remahan kacang tanah di atasnya," mata seungyoun membulat lagi, karena sekarang dia benar-benar ingat peristiwa tersebut,

" _kamu langsung sesak napas waktu itu_ , terus kamu langsung dibawa ke klinik istana dan nggak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. sejak itu aku tau kalau kamu alergi makan kacang tanah," ucap sejin final, dan seungyoun cuma mengangguk. sekarang dia benar-benar ingat peristiwa itu, ingat betul bahwa di hari itu ayah ibunya khawatir luar biasa karena sesak napasnya yang akut. seungyoun juga akhirnya ingat kalau waktu itu, _sejin menangis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan seungyoun yang sedang sesak napas dan bermuka pucat_. 

" _kamu perhatian juga, ya_ ," gumam seungyoun sambil menyendok supnya, matanya tidak melihat ke arah sejin. sejin hanya terkekeh,

"mungkin lebih tepatnya peristiwa itu terlalu mengesankan buat aku makanya aku bisa ingat. kebetulan juga memoriku sangat baik," sanggah sejin, ikut menyendok supnya. mereka berdua makan siang dalam diam, hanya sesekali beradu pandang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke hamparan rumput yang sudah penuh dengan daun pohon mapel yang berguguran.

maka di malam yang sama, seungyoun yang sedang bertamu ke kamar tidur sejin pun memiliki ide yang cukup cemerlang untuk mereka berdua (paling tidak, cemerlang untuknya),

"sejin, _main tanya jawab yuk_. setiap kamu bertanya satu hal, aku akan menjawab, dan begitu seterusnya sampai kita bosen," celetuk seungyoun, sejin hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk,

"boleh juga. ada okasi apa kamu pengen main tanya jawab?" tanya sejin atentif,

" _anggap aja ini cara kita buat saling mengenal secara lebih jauh_. kamu sendiri yang pernah bilang ke aku kan," seungyoun kemudian duduk mendekat ke sejin, mereka berdua sedang duduk bersila di lantai berkarpet,

" _banyak yang nggak aku tau tentang kamu_. kali ini, aku pengen tau lebih banyak," jelasnya jujur, dan sejin mengangguk paham.

"fair enough. kamu duluan deh yang tanya," seru sejin, dan seungyoun langsung memulai permainan tanya jawab mereka berdua.

banyak hal mengejutkan yang ternyata tidak diketahui oleh masing-masing pihak, ada yang lucu, ada juga yang mengherankan. contohnya, seungyoun baru tahu kalau sejin ternyata mengambil jurusan bisnis selama masa perkuliahannya. dia kira sejin akan mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan seni,

"aku nggak mau aja ambil jurusan sesuai hobi, takutnya nanti malah stres belajarnya. hobiku kan niatnya buat senang-senang, bukan buat dipelajari," timpal sejin, seungyoun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. sejin juga baru tahu kalau seungyoun sangat benci dan jijik melihat serangga apapun yang berkaki banyak, membuatnya terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi spontan seungyoun saat mengatakan fakta tersebut pada sejin,

"geli tau! kayak kenapa kakinya banyak banget, kalau aku disuruh pegang serangga seperti itu rasanya aku lebih baik mati aja," ucap seungyoun spontan yang masih diiringi tawa sejin.

permainan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya, _entah darimana dan kenapa pertanyaan itu harus terlintas di pikiran seungyoun_ , tapi ya nyatanya sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya,

" _kalau misalnya, perjodohan ini nggak ada, kamu masih mau nggak nikah sama aku?"_ mendengar pertanyaan seungyoun, sejin langsung menatap seungyoun intens. kemudian diusapnya tengkuk lehernya, lalu dia menunduk dan tersenyum tipis. lama mereka diam, dan seungyoun hanya menatap sejin dengan atentif, mengantisipasi jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh suaminya itu.

"kamu mau tau nggak, ini lucu sih," sejin memulai kalimatnya,

" _kamu tuh, cinta monyet aku_. aku pernah naksir kamu waktu kita di sekolah dasar, tapi ya abis itu hilang aja rasanya seiring waktu. tapi yang jelas, aku tau sih kenapa waktu itu aku bisa naksir kamu," kali ini sejin berani menatap mata seungyoun, senyumnya masih terpatri di wajahnya,

"kamu orang yang baik. terlepas dari status kamu sebagai pangeran dan calon raja, _kamu baik banget sama aku_. nggak pernah pilih-pilih teman, periang, dan kamu juga bertanggung jawab sama apapun yang kamu kerjakan. kamu berhak dapetin yang terbaik di dunia ini, seungyoun. and i mean it. untuk itu, aku rasa, kalaupun kita hidup di semesta yang nggak mengharuskan kita menikah karena perjodohan," lama-lama jantung seungyoun berdebar lebih cepat seiring waktu,

" _aku tetap mau menikah sama kamu_. lagipula, _nggak ada salahnya juga kan, menikah dengan teman yang baik sama kamu?_ " ucapan sejin benar-benar tulus terdengar di telinga seungyoun, membuat hati seungyoun terenyuh. belum sempat seungyoun berkomentar, kali ini gantian sejin yang bertanya,

"sekarang aku yang tanya, ya. mungkin nggak," sejin belum selesai berbicara, dirinya menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

" _mungkin nggak, kamu jatuh cinta sama aku di masa depan?_ nggak harus secepat itu, tapi, _mungkin nggak itu bakal terjadi_?" pertanyaan sejin bak petir buat seungyoun. seketika jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, sampai-sampai seungyoun harus menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya guna menenangkan debaran jantungnya. _bisa-bisanya sejin_ , pikirnya. tapi dia tahu suatu saat, memang pertanyaan ini akan datang untuknya. atau mungkin, seungyoun duluan yang bertanya soal ini ke sejin. seungyoun, sambil menelan salivanya, menjawab pertanyaan sejin dengan sejujur-jujurnya,

" _mungkin_ ," mata sejin membulat mendengar jawaban lirih seungyoun,

" _mungkin aja_. aku nggak tau kapan itu bakal terjadi, tapi yang jelas," seungyoun kembali menarik napasnya,

"kalau ditanya soal sayang, _ya aku sayang sama kamu, sebagai teman baikku._ balik lagi ke jawaban kamu, _nggak ada salahnya kan, menikah sama teman baik?_ " ucap seungyoun final, dan sejin hanya mampu mengangguk. wajah mereka sama-sama merah padam sehabis itu, hanya mampu saling pandang dalam diam.

tidak lama setelah itu, seungyoun akhirnya kembali ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan sejin dengan senyum tulusnya. tetapi sesampainya di kamar, hatinya kalut tidak karuan. berulang kali dirinya membolak-balikkan badannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri karena kalau boleh jujur, dada seungyoun masih sesak karena debaran jantungnya masih cepat temponya. diingatnya kembali ekspresi sejin saat melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya itu, dan diingatnya kembali jawabannya sendiri. _semuanya sangat mungkin terjadi_. maka seungyoun membuat kesimpulan sendiri. mungkin, _memang tidak ada salahnya untuk mulai belajar mencintai seorang lee sejin_. karena ya, apa yang seungyoun tidak sukai dari seorang sejin yang indah parasnya dan baik hatinya itu? terlebih, sejin memang tidak pernah memaksa seungyoun untuk mencintainya. prinsipnya sama dengan seungyoun, _cinta itu harus tumbuh dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada paksaan dari siapapun dan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya_. bagaimanapun juga, manusia adalah makhluk yang harus terus belajar supaya bisa bertahan hidup di bumi ini. maka sejak malam itu seungyoun juga menetapkan hatinya, _mungkin mulai sekarang, aku juga bisa belajar untuk mencintai sejin_ , begitu gumamnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya.

*

seungyoun tidak pernah suka dengan kegiatan parade dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun negerinya itu. bukan karena dia tidak suka bertemu langsung dan bertatap muka dengan rakyatnya (justru kebalikannya, sebisa mungkin, ketika seungyoun sudah menjadi raja nanti, dia akan mengusulkan sejumlah kegiatan untuk lebih banyak bertatap muka langsung dengan rakyatnya), tapi lebih ke alasan tangannya mudah sekali pegal karena dirinya diharuskan untuk terus melambai di sepanjang jalan paradenya. belum lagi, seungyoun harus melakukannya sambil duduk di kereta kencana yang atapnya terbuka, konyol saja gitu, seakan-akan dia adalah bagian dari atraksi parade tersebut. beruntungnya, tahun ini seungyoun _tidak duduk sendiri_.

sejin duduk manis di sebelahnya, sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi selempangnya yang seringkali miring. ini baru pertama kalinya seungyoun melihat sejin memakai baju tradisional kerajaannya. jas berkerah cina berwarna kuning pucat dengan kancing berwarna emas, lalu dilengkapi dengan selempang berwarna biru yang menandakan dirinya adalah bangsawan, kemudian dihiasi dengan berbagai pin enamel yang menggambarkan posisi dan kedudukannya di kerajaan. seungyoun, yang kali ini memilih untuk menggunakan jas serupa berwarna biru dongker, hanya tersenyum melihat sejin yang terus-terusan memilin celana lurusnya.

"nervous?" bisik seungyoun pada sejin, dalam hitungan menit kereta kencana mereka berdua akan melaju. sejin cuma mengangguk pasrah,

"sedikit. takut aja tiba-tiba kuda keretanya ngamuk," jawabnya asal, membuat seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak. digenggamnya tangan sejin erat, seungyoun berusaha menenangkan sejin,

"it'll be fine," dan tidak lama kemudian, melajulah kereta kencana mereka berdua menyusul kereta kencana ayah dan ibu seungyoun yang jalan terlebih dahulu.

seungyoun dan sejin memasang senyum terbaiknya di depan rakyatnya, terus-terusan melambaikan tangannya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menyapa semua wajah yang ada di sekeliling mereka berdua. sorak sorai rakyat mengisi keceriaan parade itu, diiringi dengan dentuman drum, bunyi terompet, serta dentingan simbal dan tiupan pianika yang dilantunkan oleh pemain musik kerajaan yang ikut berjalan bersama mereka.

di tengah itu semua, kemudian pandangan sejin tertuju pada salah satu bangunan kumuh. di depan bangunan kumuh tersebut, berdiri puluhan anak yang riang sambil melambaikan bendera negara mereka. merasa tergelitik, sejin tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah seungyoun,

" _seungyoun, bisa stop keretanya, nggak_?" tanya sejin spontan, membuat seungyoun kaget dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"boleh stop nggak? _aku mohon_ ," pinta sejin lagi. tanpa pikir panjang, seungyoun kemudian menepuk sang kusir kereta kencana, memintanya untuk berhenti.

otomatis semua barisan parade di belakang kereta kencana mereka berhenti, tidak lupa pula kereta kencana sang raja dan ratu yang ada di depan kereta kencana mereka berdua. sejin kemudian melompat dari kereta kencana tersebut, kemudian berjalan menghampiri bangunan kumuh yang dari tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya. seungyoun masih duduk terpaku di kereta kencana dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus tidak percaya, _sejin mau ngapain, sih?_

sejin kemudian berlutut di depan salah satu anak perempuan, pakaiannya lusuh dan wajahnya muram. sejin tersenyum manis di depannya,

"hai anak manis. nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya lembut, anak itu cuma menggumam namanya,

"yujin," jawabnya singkat. sejin kemudian mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalanya,

"nama kamu cantik. kamu tau, tadi aku liat kamu dari kereta kencana, _muka kamu keliatan sedih banget._ kenapa? jangan sedih-sedih, dong. parade gini harusnya kamu senyum lebar. kayak aku gini nih, " lanjut sejin sambil benar-benar tersenyum lebar, terus mengusap kepalanya. anak itu cuma mengangguk pelan, sambil memegang gaun lusuhnya,

"aku sedih. soalnya aku nggak bisa pakai baju baru buat parade hari ini. padahal aku udah berandai-andai buat pake baju baru untuk menyambut yang mulia," anak itu kemudian mengusap matanya dengan lengan gaunnya, air matanya jatuh. dengan cepat sejin mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangannya secara atentif. seungyoun yang melihat itu semua, terenyuh hatinya. 

"tapi ibu penjaga belum sanggup untuk membelikan baju baru untukku," lanjut si anak itu dengan terisak. sejin pun kemudian mengusap punggung anak itu untuk menenangkannya, sambil sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke ibu penjaga yang dimaksud.

"maaf, ini adalah-"

si ibu paruh baya itu pun kemudian membungkuk di depan sejin, lalu tersenyum maklum.

"ini anak-anak panti asuhan, yang mulia. memang sudah lama kami tidak bisa memberikan pakaian baru karena belum mendapatkan sumbangan dan tunjangan dari pemerintah. renovasi bangunan ini juga terhalang, karena lagi-lagi, terhambat oleh biaya," jawab si ibu penjaga paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. sejin cuma mengangguk paham, kemudian menoleh ke arah seungyoun yang masih menatap sejin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca olehnya. _kalau bukan karena tindakan sejin, rasanya seungyoun tidak akan tahu kalau selama ini ada kesenjangan dalam distribusi tunjangan dari negaranya._ sejin kemudian kembali menoleh ke anak perempuan itu,

"yujin," panggilnya lembut,

" _ikut parade sama aku, yuk? kita jalan sama-sama_ ," ajak sejin, membuat anak perempuan itu terperangah tidak percaya.

"emang boleh?!" tanyanya spontan, sejin hanya tertawa,

"ya boleh-boleh aja. kenapa nggak boleh?" anak itu cuma menggeleng kepalanya,

"karena aku bukan bangsawan, dan bukan juga putri kerajaan. mana ada putri kerajaan bajunya jelek kayak gini," jawab anak itu sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya, membuat sejin tertawa geli karena tingkahnya.

" _buat aku, jadi putri itu nggak dinilai dari pakaiannya_. tapi dari sini," sejin kemudian menunjuk ke arah dada anak perempuan itu,

" _dari hatinya_. jadi putri raja itu bukan karena pakaian kamu bagus atau kamu bergelimang harta, tapi karena _kamu punya hati dan perilaku yang baik_ ," jawab sejin bijak, membuat semua yang ada disana terperangah sekaligus kagum mendengarnya, _termasuk seungyoun_. anak itu kemudian cerah kembali wajahnya, lalu kemudian sejin berdiri menggandeng tangan anak perempuan itu erat,

"come to think of it, semuanya aja ikut parade sama aku. mau, kan? kita jalan sama-sama, ya?" serunya ke anak-anak panti asuhan yang sedang mengelilinginya itu. wajah anak-anak itu benar-benar cerah mendengar perkataan sejin, tidak henti-hentinya mereka memekik girang dan meloncat kesana kemari. siapa yang tidak senang ikut parade bersama suami sang pangeran? begitu pikir mereka. yang tidak disangka-sangka, seungyoun kemudian melompat turun dari kereta kencananya, membuat sejin kaget.

digandengnya tangan anak perempuan itu oleh seungyoun, kini posisi anak itu ada di tengah-tengah sejin dan seungyoun. sejin terperangah tidak percaya melihat seungyoun _mau turun_ dari kereta kencananya, dan akhirnya seungyoun melempar senyum manisnya ke sejin,

" _kita jalan sama-sama,_ " lirihnya, sambil makin erat menggenggam tangan anak itu, matanya terus menatap ke sejin dengan pandangan tulus dan ikhlas, juga senang dan bangga karena sejin. sejin mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat seungyoun, dan akhirnya paradenya dilanjutkan dengan mereka berjalan beriringan bersama, dengan puluhan anak-anak yang berjalan di belakang mereka. 

berkat sejin, tahun ini suasana paradenya jadi benar-benar berbeda dan berkesan bagi rakyatnya.

berkat kejadian ini juga, seungyoun jadi tahu, _mungkin dia bisa mencintai sejin dalam jangka waktu yang lebih cepat dari yang dia kira_.

*

sejin benar-benar terlibat langsung dalam renovasi bangunan panti asuhan yang waktu itu ditangkap dengan matanya sewaktu parade. berkat sejin, bukan cuma panti asuhan itu saja yang mendapat tunjangan langsung dari pemerintah, tapi juga beberapa panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang tersebar di negara itu. sejin juga memberi inisiatif kepada dewan perwakilan kerajaan untuk mau meminjamkan istana di dekat laut yang kerap dijadikan sebagai penginapan para perwakilan dewan di liburan musim panas, menjadi sebuah penginapan sementara untuk ratusan anak-anak yatim piatu sampai renovasi bangunan tempat mereka tinggal selesai dikerjakan. 

"kamu hebat, sejin," puji seungyoun sambil menepuk pundaknya. mereka berdua saat ini sedang ada di istana dekat laut bersama puluhan anak-anak disana, melakukan kunjungan spesial untuk anak-anak tersebut sekaligus melaksanakan pertemuan dengan para arsitek terbaik di negeri ini guna merancang bangunan panti asuhan yang akan direnovasi tersebut. sejin hanya mengangkat pundaknya sambil tersenyum,

"cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai abdiku untuk negara. lagipula," sejin menoleh ke arah seungyoun,

" _nggak ada yang salah dengan menjadi orang baik,_ " belum sempat seungyoun berkomentar, tahu-tahu yujin, anak yang dihampiri sejin sewaktu parade, menarik-narik kemeja sejin dengan riang,

"yang mulia! ayo ikut menggambar sama aku," ditariknya tangan sejin oleh jemari mungil anak itu, lalu sejin hanya tersenyum meringis ke arah seungyoun,

"nanti kita lanjut ngobrolnya, ya," lirihnya. 

dari posisi seungyoun berdiri, seungyoun bisa lihat jelas bagaimana sejin berinteraksi dengan anak-anak tersebut. sejin terus tersenyum dan berbicara dengan anak-anak tersebut, sambil sesekali membantu mewarnai pola gambar yang sudah dicoret-coret oleh anak-anak tersebut di atas kertas putih. tawa sejin terdengar riang bersama anak-anak itu, sesekali anak-anak itu bergantian memeluknya yang masih terduduk di atas kursi mini yang memang dirancang oleh anak-anak itu. seungyoun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihatnya. pikirannya kemudian berkelana, mungkin di masa depan, _beginilah imej nyata ketika nanti dirinya sudah siap mengadopsi anak dan berkeluarga dengan sejin_ -

lalu seungyoun menepuk pipinya keras, sadar akan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak. _bisa-bisanya kepikiran sampe segitunya_ , gusarnya dalam hati. tanpa sadar, mata seungyoun beradu dengan mata sejin dari kejauhan. cepat-cepat seungyoun membuang mukanya, melihat ke arah manapun yang bisa dia lihat, _asal bukan mata sejin_. wajahnya merona karena malu dengan khayalannya barusan. sementara sejin, yang tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan dipikirkan seungyoun, hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berkonsentrasi kembali dalam mewarnai gambar bunga yang ada di depannya.

*

_seungyoun paling tidak suka dengan musim dingin._ buat seungyoun, musim dingin _cuma ada untuk membuatnya tersiksa_ , dia paling tidak suka merasa kedinginan dan paling tidak suka memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis guna melindungi dirinya dari suhu rendah dan hipotermia, _bikin repot aja_ , gerutunya. makin tidak sukalah dia dengan musim dingin karena tahun ini, dia ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan perjalanan ke negeri seberang di arah selatan, yang dimana saat musim dingin, _suhunya bisa lebih rendah dari suhu musim dingin normal di negara seungyoun_. 

seungyoun makin sering menggerutu ketika hari keberangkatannya makin dekat. harapannya kali ini adalah semoga negosiasi barter sumber daya alam dengan sang raja di negeri itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar, sehingga dia bisa segera pulang ke negaranya. 

sehari sebelum seungyoun berangkat, ketika dia sedang mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya, terdengar bunyi ketuk pintu dari luar kamar tidurnya.

" _masuk_ ," serunya tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. begitu dia menoleh, _ternyata sejin_. 

"oh, kamu. kenapa, sejin?" tanya seungyoun atentif. sejin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan seungyoun, hanya menatap mata seungyoun sambil menggigit bibirnya. seungyoun dengan sabar menunggu sejin membuka mulutnya, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju ke _benda_ yang dipegang oleh sejin. seperti gumpalan kain kelihatannya.

"itu apa?" tanya seungyoun lagi. alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan seungyoun, sejin kemudian mengangkat tangannya lalu melingkarkan benda itu ke leher seungyoun. barulah seungyoun sadar, _ini adalah syal biru yang waktu itu pernah dilihatnya di kamar sejin_. syal yang waktu itu belum selesai dirajut oleh sejin kini sudah jadi dan sudah melingkar di lehernya, _bahannya tebal dan hangat._ seungyoun lalu hanya mampu menatap sejin,

"tadinya aku mau kasih besok aja. tapi aku baru ingat kamu besok berangkat di waktu subuh, jadi aku kasihnya sekarang aja, ya," wajah sejin terlihat sendu di depannya.

"waktu itu kamu pernah bilang, kamu paling nggak suka musim dingin, utamanya karena musim dingin begini bikin leher kamu jadi dingin. _kamu yang bilang sama aku_ _kalau leher kamu dingin, kamu jadi cepat pusing dan gampang sakit_ ," _sejin benar-benar ingat dengan segala perkataan seungyoun._ dirapikannya lipatan syal di lehernya itu oleh sejin, mata sejin masih terus menatap syal tersebut alih-alih memandang wajah seungyoun,

"semoga dengan kamu pakai ini, _leher_ _kamu nggak kedinginan selama di perjalanan ya, seungyoun,_ " lalu barulah sejin berani mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata seungyoun. dari sorot matanya, seungyoun tidak mau berasumsi, tapi dia bisa lihat bahwa sorot mata sejin menunjukkan bahwa dia _akan merindukan seungyoun_ selama seungyoun pergi,

" _hati-hati di jalan ya, seungyoun,"_ lirih sejin sambil masih menatap seungyoun dengan tatapan sendu. seungyoun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi setelahnya. _peduli setan deh_ , pikirnya. yang seungyoun lakukan kemudian adalah mengecup kening sejin lama, membuat sejin membelalak tidak percaya dengan gestur seungyoun itu. tangannya sudah siap untuk mencubit pinggang seungyoun. bagaimanapun, seungyoun sendiri yang pernah bilang kepadanya, _kalau dia ingin seungyoun berhenti memeluk dan menciumnya, sejin tinggal cubit saja pinggangnya_. tapi pergerakan tangannya benar-benar terhenti karena terlalu kaget. atau mungkin, kalau sejin mau jujur, _dia tidak keberatan dicium keningnya seperti ini oleh seungyoun_. lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya seungyoun berkata,

" _aku bakal cepat pulang. tunggu aku, ya_ ," lirih seungyoun sambil mengelus punggung sejin. kali ini, tujuan seungyoun bertambah. dia bukan cuma ingin cepat pulang ke negaranya karena tidak tahan dengan musim dingin di negeri seberang, _dia ingin cepat pulang karena tidak mau terlalu merasa rindu dengan sejin._

*

_seungyoun selalu menganggap sejin adalah personifikasi musim semi._ kebetulannya, ulang tahun sejin pun juga terjadi di awal masa bunga-bunga di negeri itu mulai bermekaran dengan berani. sejin dengan khusus meminta pada yang mulia raja dan ratu untuk tidak mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang megah dan meriah layaknya kalangan bangsawan pada umumnya. malah, dia hanya meminta untuk diadakan makan malam intim dengan seungyoun, ayah dan ibu serta kakak laki-lakinya, dan tentunya sang raja dan ratu. permintaan ini disambut baik oleh kedua penguasa kerajaan tersebut, mereka juga berpikir hal yang sama, bahwa mengadakan pesta megah itu _buang-buang uang dan tidak ada manfaatnya untuk rakyat_. 

_tapi dengan tidak diadakannya pesta ulang tahun, bukan berarti sejin tidak menerima ratusan hadiah fantastis dari berbagai kalangan dan golongan rakyat_. sejin begitu disayang dan dielu-elukan oleh rakyat negeri itu, maka tidak heran dia menerima banyak ragam hadiah ulang tahun sedari dia membuka matanya di pagi hari. bermacam-macam hadiahnya, dari pai susu tradisional kesukaan sejin dari seorang koki toko kue kesukaan sejin, hingga hadiah berlian langka berukuran tidak lebih dari kepalan tangan manusia dari para tukang tambang negara.

berhari-hari, seungyoun berpikir keras soal hadiah _apa_ yang akan diberikan olehnya di hari ulang tahun sejin. seungyoun sendiri tahu bahwa sejin sebenarnya bukan pribadi yang materialistis. sejin buat seungyoun, adalah orang yang _sangat sederhana_ , tidak terlalu mempedulikan soal _apa yang dia punya_ , tapi lebih ke _apa yang dia bisa berikan untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya_. setelah banyak berpikir dan mengobservasi sejin dalam hitungan bulan, sadarlah seungyoun bahwa sejin sebenarnya _suka dengan bunga, dan senang menanam bunga di waktu senggangnya_.

maka, ketika di siang hari, sewaktu sejin sedang repot menata puluhan bungkus dan kotak kado yang ditaruh di atas meja ruang rekreasi istana, seungyoun menghampiri sejin dengan gugup.

"ada apa, seungyoun?" tanya sejin lembut, sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk basah, membersihkan tangannya terlebih dahulu dari debu yang kemungkinan menempel dari bungkus kado yang disentuhnya.

dari belakang punggungnya, kemudian seungyoun menjulurkan puluhan tangkai bunga berwarna kuning yang bentuk mahkotanya seperti terompet. dipegangnya buket bunga yang dibungkus dengan kertas krep dan pita berwarna biru itu oleh seungyoun, pandangannya tunduk ke bawah.

"maaf aku cuma bisa kasih ini. aku tau kamu nggak begitu suka diberi hadiah yang mahal-mahal seperti emas dan berlian. _tapi aku tau kamu suka bunga_ ," gumam seungyoun pelan. mata sejin berbinar mendengarnya. diraihnya buket bunga tersebut oleh sejin, lalu diperhatikannya kumpulan bunga itu dengan atentif. _cantik sekali bunganya._

"aku pernah baca di buku kalau bunga daffodil itu bunga untuk orang-orang yang lahir di tanggal tiga april. arti bunganya juga bagus. _new beginnings_ ," lanjut seungyoun lagi. mereka kini saling memandang satu sama lain. setelah sejin selesai menghitung bunganya, baru lah dia sadar seungyoun memberinya _dua puluh empat_ tangkai bunga, _sesuai dengan usianya yang baru bertambah hari itu_.

" _selamat ulang tahun, sejin_ ," ucap seungyoun lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. sejin benar-benar senang sekarang, senyumnya lebar. dia tidak menyangka bahwa seungyoun ternyata sangat atentif terhadap dirinya, sampai-sampai berpikiran untuk memberikan hadiah bunga yang sesuai dengan tanggal kelahirannya. maka, tanpa berpikir panjang, sejin berjinjit guna mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan seungyoun dan-

 _seungyoun benar-benar terkejut._ pipinya barusan dicium dengan lembut oleh laki-laki yang sedang berulang tahun tersebut. ditatapnya sejin dengan mata membelalak, tangannya mengusap pipi yang barusan dicium oleh sejin itu berulang kali. sementara sejin, hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu malu,

" _terima kasih, seungyoun. aku suka banget_ ," jawab sejin lirih, masih memegang buket bunga itu erat. lalu dengan riang, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, senyumnya masih terpatri disana,

" _aku cari vas bunga dulu, ya_ ," ucap sejin cepat, lalu dia berlari kecil keluar dari ruang rekreasi, meninggalkan seungyoun yang masih berdiri termangu disana. bukannya sejin dan seungyoun tidak pernah saling mencium pipi masing-masing, tapi memang ini _pertama kalinya pipi seungyoun dicium oleh sejin atas kemauan sejin sendiri_. seungyoun masih mengusap pipinya. beruntung di belakangnya ada kursi sofa, sehingga dia bisa langsung duduk dengan tenang. karena kalau boleh jujur, _kaki seungyoun sekarang rasanya lemas tidak karuan_.

*

_seungyoun percaya bahwa sang pencipta alam semesta selalu berlaku adil pada semua makhlukny_ a, tidak terkecuali untuk manusia yang nyaris sempurna (paling tidak, seungyoun menganggapnya begitu) seperti lee sejin. sudah berminggu-minggu sejin mendalami olahraga panahan, _sejin masih belum bisa menarik anak panahnya sesuai ke sasarannya_. seringkali anak panahnya meleset kesana kemari. kalaupun anak panahnya menusuk papan target yang jauh dari matanya, biasanya tidak tertusuk di bagian dalamnya, hanya di pinggiran papannya saja. 

seungyoun mendapati sejin sedang menggerutu sembari mengusap peluhnya, entah sudah berapa lama dia berlatih memanah sendiri. pipi sejin sampai merah, karena dia sudah terlalu lama dibawah terik sinar matahari. dengan santai seungyoun mendatangi sejin yang sedang melepas sarung tangan pelindung panahannya,

"masih nggak bullseye juga?" tanyanya jenaka, membuat sejin kembali menggerutu melihat ekspresi canda seungyoun,

"tau deh yang jago memanah," celetuknya sambil manyun, membuat seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi jujur sejin.

"salah cara kali pelatihnya," hibur seungyoun, yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala sejin,

"nggak sih, _kayaknya emang aku aja yang nggak bakat,_ " ucapnya pesimis. pada akhirnya, seungyoun kemudian berdiri di belakang sejin,

"ya udah sini coba aku bantuin. ambil ancang-ancang coba," celetuk seungyoun. sejin menurut. kembali dia mengambil posisi bersiap-siapnya, memiringkan badannya dan mengangkat tangannya cukup tinggi dan mengambil posisi ancang-ancangnya. seungyoun tertawa melihat sejin sekarang. seungyoun semakin mendekat, kali ini tangannya mencoba menurunkan lengan sejin,

"ketinggian tangannya, diturunin sedikit," seungyoun menyentuh tangan sejin dengan lembut lalu mencoba menurunkan lengannya perlahan. kali ini seungyoun mengucap kalimatnya sambil setengah berbisik, _kepalanya sudah benar-benar di belakang sejin, terasa sekali hembusan napas seungyoun._

 _"_ tempel ujung panahnya di dekat bibir kamu," bisik seungyoun, membuat sejin terperangah,

"hah?"

"udah nurut aja," dan sejin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurut, didekatkannya ujung panahnya ke bibir sejin. lalu kedua telapak tangan seungyoun berpindah ke pundak sejin,

" _tarik napas_ ," sejin kemudian menarik napasnya perlahan,

" _lepas_ ," dan begitu sejin melepas anak panah dari busurnya, _anak panahnya tepat tertusuk di bagian tengah papan target_. sejin langsung membulat matanya tidak percaya,

"ih! seungyoun! _bullseye!"_ pekik sejin senang sambil melompat kecil di posisinya, membuat seungyoun tertawa puas karena ajarannya berhasil.

" _seneng, nggak_?" tanya seungyoun tidak kalah antusias. sejin langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil masih tersenyum lebar,

" _seneng... kok..."_ barulah mereka berdua sadar akan proksimitas mereka berdua. _wajah seungyoun sangat dekat saat ini_. dari posisi menolehnya, sejin bisa lihat fitur wajah seungyoun dengan sangat seksama. matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, _bibirnya_ , semuanya. hembusan napas mereka berdua sangat terdengar di telinga masing-masing, dan tanpa sadar seungyoun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sejin. _dari yang tadinya berjarak lima belas senti, sepuluh, lima, sedikit lagi dan_ -

" _yang mulia_ ," _brengsek_ , gusar seungyoun. dengan gugup mereka berdua kemudian menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka masing-masing, tidak mampu menatap mata satu sama lainnya. sejin langsung menunduk ke bawah, sementara seungyoun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil dirinya. bibirnya masih bergetar dan tubuhnya masih kaku,

"ya?" ucapnya singkat ke salah satu pengawal yang memanggilnya. seungyoun masih menggaruk tengkuknya, masih gugup dengan kejadian barusan,

"maaf yang mulia. yang mulia ratu memanggil anda, ada perlu katanya," ujar sang pengawal sambil membungkuk. seungyoun kemudian menoleh ke sejin, yang masih membuang muka di depannya. bagaimana juga mereka bisa saling beradu pandang saat ini, mengingat tadi mereka nyaris _berciuman_ di lapangan panahan istana?

"aku, em, aku ke ibu dulu, deh. selamat latihan lagi, sejin," sahut seungyoun pelan, yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan sejin yang masih berdiri kaku. setelah seungyoun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, sejin menghembuskan napasnya keras sembari memegang dadanya. _cepat sekali jantungnya berdebar_ , rasanya kalau tidak ditenangkan, bisa-bisa jantungnya jatuh ke perut. maka, sejin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan kembali menarik dan melepas anak panahnya lagi.

 _anak panahnya meleset lagi_ , dan sejin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berlatih hari itu. karena sejin susah sekali untuk berkonsentrasi saat ini, _imej bibir seungyoun saat ini terus terputar di otaknya_. 

*

baru kali ini seungyoun bersikap sangat ketus terhadap orang asing. orang asing yang ada di depannya ini sebenarnya tidak begitu asing, seungyoun pernah beberapa kali melakukan pertemuan dengan sang pangeran dari negeri di bagian utara ini, utamanya karena mereka sering melakukan perjanjian perdagangan antar negara. sebelum pertemuan hari ini, seungyoun masih bisa bersikap sopan padanya. _tapi tidak untuk pertemuan hari ini_. alasannya? _karena dia tidak suka dengan cara sang pangeran memandang sejin yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya_. berkali-kali sang pangeran mencoba mencuri pandang dengan sejin, yang tentu saja, tanpa sejin sadari, dia lebih banyak tersenyum sambil menunduk ketimbang membalas pandangannya. seungyoun mendengus keras, _bisa-bisanya orang ini berusaha menggoda sejin yang jelas-jelas sudah jadi suami seungyoun_ , begitu gusar seungyoun dalam hatinya.

beruntung pertemuannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena sang pangeran harus kembali ke negaranya sebelum matahari terbenam. ketika dirinya sudah berada di luar ruang pertemuan, bersandarlah sang pangeran di dinding sambil masih menatap sejin, senyumnya manis. sementara sejin hanya membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan dan senyum sekenanya.

"kamu tau," ucap si pangeran itu,

"kapan-kapan datanglah ke negaraku. jeruk di negaraku jauh lebih manis dari jeruk disini, kamu pasti suka," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. sejin hanya mengangguk saja,

"mungkin lain kali, _sama suamiku._ terima kasih atas tawarannya," sahut sejin singkat. seungyoun, yang melihat itu semua, kembali mendengus keras. sambil melipat tangannya, dia tatap sang pangeran dengan mata nanar,

"udah ngobrolnya?" tanya seungyoun dengan nada ketus. sang pangeran tentu kaget dengan perlakuan seungyoun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya. lalu dengan sigap seungyoun menggamit tangan sejin erat, membuat sejin menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata membulat. _baru kali ini dia lihat seungyoun berlaku ketus seperti ini_.

"by the way, _suami saya sukanya buah apel, bukan buah jeruk. permisi,_ " lalu seungyoun menarik tangan sejin, sejin pun berusaha mengikuti tempo langkah seungyoun yang cepat, meninggalkan sang pangeran yang masih ternganga melihat tingkah sang calon raja. 

"seungyoun, kok kamu galak gitu sama dia?" tanya sejin khawatir. biar bagaimanapun, tidak sepantasnya calon raja bersikap seperti itu pada tamunya.

"lain kali, aku aja deh yang ke negaranya dia, jangan dia yang kesini. _aku nggak suka_ ," jawab seungyoun gusar, sambil masih menggenggam jemari sejin erat. keduanya terus berjalan menuju lorong istana, dimana lorong itu tidak memiliki jendela sehingga sinar matahari senja menyinari keduanya.

"kenapa?" tanya sejin polos. seungyoun cuma menggeram lalu menghembuskan napasnya keras, _telinganya merah_ , dan dia tidak mampu menoleh ke arah sejin,

" _nggak suka aja_ ," jawab seungyoun pelan, membuat sejin makin bingung dibuatnya, _nggak suka karena apa, sih?!_ gusar sejin dalam hatinya, tapi dia tidak berani untuk bertanya dan berasumsi. melihat bagaimana dua insan itu berinteraksi dari mulai mereka keluar dari ruang pertemuan, sang raja dan ratu, serta para pelayan dan pengawal yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua hanya mampu tersenyum penuh arti. mereka semua punya asumsi yang sama terhadap seungyoun: _rasa-rasanya seungyoun barusan cemburu pada sang pangeran yang berusaha menggoda sejin_.

*

seungyoun bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah. bahkan, untuk sekadar membentak orang saja tidak pernah, marahnya lebih banyak dilalui dengan diam dan tidak banyak bicara. tapi untuk kali ini, seungyoun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarah dan kekesalannya, utamanya terhadap ayah dan ibunya sendiri. dengan keras dia menggebrak meja makan, alisnya berkerut karena kesal,

"nggak, aku nggak setuju sejin dikirim ke sana. _nggak boleh_ ," ujarnya dengan nada ketus, membuat sejin memijat keningnya karena pusing dengan kelakuan suaminya. negaranya harus melakukan negosiasi tentang penyesuaian aturan perbatasan wilayah dengan sang ratu dari negeri di belahan timur. setiap tahunnya, baik sang raja maupun seungyoun sendiri pergi kesana untuk sekadar melakukan negosiasi dengan sang ratu. kedengarannya memang tidak ada masalah, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, _negara di belahan timur itu sedang mengalami wabah penyakit pandemik yang memakan ribuan korban jiwa_. karena sifatnya sangat mendesak dan persetujuan antar negara harus dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, maka dewan perwakilan kerajaan memutuskan untuk mengutus sejin kesana untuk bernegosiasi ketimbang mengutus seungyoun dan sang raja. mendengar keputusan dewan perwakilan tersebut, seungyoun tidak terima.

"kasih aku alasan kenapa harus sejin yang dikirim, bukan aku atau ayah," serunya lagi, membuat ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di depannya menghela napas.

" _we can't afford to lose you, seungyoun_. dan tentu saja, sejin dikirim kesana juga kita sudah mengkalkulasi segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. dia akan baik-baik saja anakku. sejin akan pergi sesuai dengan protokol yang bisa melindunginya, akan ada dokter yang-"

"siapa yang bisa jamin kalau sejin bakal pulang dengan selamat?" potong seungyoun tiba-tiba di depan ibunya,

 _"i can't afford to lose him, ibu,_ _"_ jawab seungyoun dengan sangat jujur, suaranya agak bergetar. sejin, yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, langsung menoleh ke arah seungyoun dengan mata membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang seungyoun katakan barusan. tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, seungyoun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu tanpa permisi. raut wajahnya seperti kalut dan kesal, _dan dia sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia barusan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu tanpa memberi hormat pada ayah dan ibunya_. seungyoun cuma butuh ruang untuk dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. sejin, yang masih duduk di kursinya, langsung menundukkan kepalanya di depan kedua mertuanya,

" _nanti saya akan coba bujuk seungyoun ya, yang mulia_ ," lirihnya dengan nada bergetar. yang ada di pikiran sejin sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara untuk membujuk seungyoun supaya sejin diperbolehkan pergi ke negeri seberang. tapi yang ada di pikiran kedua mertuanya itu berbeda. mereka berdua akhirnya sadar, bahwa nampaknya, _seungyoun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan sejin, dan dia takut akan kemungkinan sejin meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya_.

*

seungyoun punya firasat bahwa sejin akan mendatangi kamar tidurnya malam ini. maka, dia buka sedikit pintu kamarnya, supaya sejin tidak usah repot-repot mengetuk pintunya. dan benar saja. sejin datang ke kamar tidur seungyoun dengan tatapan takut-takut, dilangkahkan kakinya hati-hati mendekati seungyoun yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. tangannya dilipat, dan wajahnya datar, tapi _sejin tahu seungyoun masih kesal soal insiden yang terjadi siang ini._

" _seungyoun_ ," panggil sejin lembut, seungyoun masih tidak mau menengok ke sejin,

"bisa kita bica-"

"kalau kamu mau ngomongin perihal kamu bakal tetap berangkat ke negeri timur itu untuk melakukan negosiasi, jawabanku tetep sama kayak jawaban tadi siang, sejin. _aku nggak rela, dan nggak ngebolehin kamu pergi_ ," ucapnya datar, matanya masih tidak mau menatap sejin. sejin kemudian menghela napas sangat panjang, sebelum berjalan mendekat ke seungyoun lagi. kali ini, proksimitas mereka berdua lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"seungyoun, kita berdua tau kalau kamu atau ayah kamu yang berangkat, lebih besar risikonya. negara ini nggak boleh kehilangan pemimpin dan calon pemimpinnya seungyoun. makanya aku menyatakan diri dengan sukarela, biar aku aja yang berangkat. lagipula, kata dewan-"

" _persetan dengan kata dewan._ _kenapa sih, kamu keras kepala banget?! aku bilang nggak boleh ya, nggak boleh, sejin_!" potong seungyoun lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih tinggi. seungyoun menatap sejin dengan pandangan nanar dan gelisah, membuat sejin terperangah kaget karenanya,

"kenapa?" tanya sejin lemah, bibirnya agak bergetar. kalau boleh jujur, _dia tidak suka melihat seungyoun yang seperti ini._ seungyoun yang hanya menunjukkan amarah dan kegelisahannya. sejin kemudian menunduk. bibirnya kembali mengucap kalimatnya dengan volume sangat pelan,

"toh kalau aku pergi, _nggak akan ada bedanya, seungyoun_. kamu nggak akan merasa kehilangan-"

" _ya jelas aku takut kehilangan kamu, sejin! aku cinta sama kamu! kamu mau minta alasan apalagi dari aku supaya kamu nggak pergi?!"_ kali ini seungyoun benar-benar berteriak, membuat sejin dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang seungyoun katakan barusan. seungyoun, yang baru menyadari kalimatnya, langsung tertegun sendiri. barulah dia sadar kalau tadi dia meneriaki sejin. mukanya pucat pasi, dan dengan segera dia menggenggam erat lengan sejin, yang masih terpaku karena kalimat seungyoun barusan.

"sejin, maaf-"

" _jangan bercanda, seungyoun,"_ potong sejin dengan bibir bergetar. wajahnya masih menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menatap seungyoun. 

"sejin-"

" _kamu barusan bercanda, kan? kamu nggak benar-benar cinta sama aku, kan?"_ tanya sejin lagi dengan nada tidak percaya, kali ini air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. sekali sejin mengedip, rasa-rasanya air matanya akan tumpah ruah setelahnya. seungyoun hanya termangu dalam diam. dirinya kemudian menarik napas sangat panjang, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu sejin, memaksa sejin untuk menatap matanya. seungyoun benar-benar ingin membuktikan ke sejin lewat tatapan matanya, _bahwa dia tidak berbohong dan tidak bercanda soal perasaannya kepada sejin_. mata sejin sudah penuh dengan air mata, yang rasa-rasanya ketika sejin mengedip, air matanya akan jatuh seluruhnya. bibirnya pun masih bergetar karena kaget. tapi buat seungyoun, sejin _akan selalu indah_ di matanya.

" _sejin_ ," panggil seungyoun lembut, yang dipanggil hanya menggigit bibirnya,

" _maaf kalau kamu harus menunggu lama untuk ini._ _tapi aku benar-benar jujur soal perasaanku ke kamu sejin. aku cinta sama kamu. aku cinta sama kamu, sejin. maaf sekali lagi, dan terima kasih karena kamu udah sabar nungguin aku. aku cinta sama kamu,_ " ucap seungyoun dengan sangat lembut, sambil menatap sejin dengan penuh cinta. sejin hanya mampu menatap seungyoun dalam diam. dirinya mencoba menatap orbs laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu, mencoba mencari _celah kebohongan_ yang mungkin ada disana. _tapi percuma, sejin cuma bisa melihat ketulusan dan rasa cinta disana._

pertahanan sejin akhirnya runtuh. _sejin langsung menangis terisak_ , dadanya terasa sesak sekali sekarang. sejin akhirnya mampu mengaku pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa sesungguhnya _perasaannya pada seungyoun tidak pernah sepenuhnya hilang, bahkan ketika dia masih dalam usia belum dewasa_. yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah menahan perasaannya, dan mencoba menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya, _sejin sudah menaruh perasaan pada seungyoun sejak lama, bahkan sebelum perjodohan itu dilaksanakan_. seungyoun membiarkan sejin menangis sampai puas. seungyoun memeluk sejin erat, membiarkan suaminya itu menyalurkan luapan emosinya lewat air mata. dibenamkannya kepala sejin di dadanya, dan dielusnya kepala sejin dengan lembut.

setelah dirasa sejin sudah tenang, diangkatnya lagi dagu sejin. kali ini, sejin benar-benar tersenyum manis. sisa air matanya masih ada di pipinya, maka dengan lembut seungyoun menyeka pipi sejin yang masih basah dengan jarinya.

"aku seneng banget," lirih sejin jujur, membuat seungyoun tersenyum lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening sejin,

" _aku seneng banget, seungyoun,_ " dan seungyoun hanya sanggup mengangguk, sambil terus-terusan mengelus punggung sejin. lama mereka di posisi itu, kemudian pandangan seungyoun jatuh ke _bibir ranum sejin_. seungyoun terlebih dahulu menelan ludahnya, sebelum berkata,

" _sejin, aku boleh cium kamu_?" seungyoun benar-benar meminta izin kepada sejin sebelum mencium bibirnya. lucu bagi mereka berdua, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya juga seungyoun mencium bibir sejin. tapi malam ini beda, seungyoun ingin mencium bibir sejin _atas keinginannya sendiri_ , tanpa adanya paksaan dari orang dan lingkungan di sekitarnya. sejin cuma mengangguk pelan, kemudian menutup kelopak matanya, menunggu bibir seungyoun menghampiri bibirnya.

ciuman mereka manis awalnya, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dalam permainan bibir mereka. lama kelamaan, seungyoun mulai berani. bibirnya mulai melumat seluruh sudut bibir sejin, dan lidahnya dengan malu-malu mulai menjulur keluar, menjilat bagian tengah bibir sejin, _tanda dia meminta izin untuk memperdalam ciumannya_. sejin melenguh kala lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah seungyoun, dibiarkannya suaminya itu merasa dan mengecap seluruh sudut dalam rongga mulutnya. seungyoun hanya mampu menggeram rendah, _mulut sejin hangat, dan rasanya manis seperti susu stroberi_ , sebuah minuman yang seringkali sejin minum sebelum tidur.

tanpa sadar, _telapak tangan seungyoun sudah berani masuk ke dalam kemeja piyama sejin, dielusnya punggung sejin dengan lembut_. sejin refleks kaget dengan sentuhan yang terasa baru baginya itu, dan _secara tidak sadar sejin mencubit pinggang seungyoun_. tautan bibir mereka terlepas setelah itu. keduanya kemudian mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

" _sejin, maaf_ -"

" _it's okay. maaf juga tadi aku kaget_ ," lirih sejin sambil menumpukan tangannya di pundak seungyoun. lama mereka mengatur napasnya dalam diam, kemudian seungyoun kembali berani membuka mulutnya.

" _sejin, aku pengen, maksud aku, kita belum pernah, ya itu_ ," seungyoun tidak mampu lagi mengatur urutan kalimatnya, _benar-benar tidak koheren sama sekali_. tapi sejin paham. _sejin paham dengan maksud seungyoun_. dan sejin rasa, _sejin juga sama maunya dengan seungyoun saat ini_. maka ditelusurinya dada seungyoun yang terekspos dari balik kemeja piyamanya. kemudian, dengan hati-hati dibukanya kancing piyama seungyoun, _satu persatu_. aksi ini jelas membuat seungyoun tercekat, napasnya benar-benar tertahan sewaktu kancing kemeja seungyoun benar-benar terbuka seluruhnya.

 _"aku juga belum pernah,"_ lirih sejin jujur, kali ini jari lentiknya menelusuri dada seungyoun yang sudah benar-benar terekspos di depannya, lalu jari itu turun ke perut seungyoun,

" _kita sama-sama belajar ya malam ini,_ " lanjut sejin lagi, sambil menatap seungyoun dalam-dalam. pandangan sejin sudah benar-benar sayu termakan rasa _ingin_ , maka yang seungyoun lakukan sekarang hanyalah menuruti permintaan suami tercintanya itu. digendongnya sejin olehnya, dan direbahkannya laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

*

lewat ciuman panas dan sentuhan kulit yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang tanpa ada balutan kain apapun, _seungyoun dan sejin sama-sama belajar untuk saling mencinta malam itu_ , sama-sama belajar soal apa kesukaan masing-masing ketika sedang melakukan hubungan cinta. sejin akhirnya tahu bahwa seungyoun paling suka ketika sejin menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara bagian belakang kepala seungyoun, membiarkan dirinya mengelus rambut seungyoun dengan lembut. sejin akhirnya tahu bahwa seungyoun suka mengeksplor rongga mulut sejin dengan lidahnya, geramannya terdengar keras ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah sejin. sejin juga akhirnya tahu, bahwa seungyoun akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dan selalu meminta izin setiap dirinya akan menyentuh sejin dengan telapak tangannya.

seungyoun juga jadi banyak tahu soal sejin. seungyoun akhirnya tahu bahwa sejin akan mendesah hebat ketika seungyoun mencium tulang selangkanya. seungyoun akhirnya tahu bahwa sejin suka dipuji dan dipuja, erangannya makin kencang setiap seungyoun memanggil namanya dengan lembut. dan seungyoun akhirnya tahu, _ketika seungyoun berhasil menemukan titik-titik nikmat dalam jalan masuk sejin, maka sejin akan memekik lebih keras dan mendesah lebih erotis dari biasanya_ ,

" _seungyoun, ah! disitu! hmmmh_ ," desah sejin kala seungyoun berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya, tangan sejin mencengkeram selimut yang ada di bawahnya. seungyoun merasa bangga karena berhasil membuat sejin mengerang nikmat hanya dengan pergerakan jarinya di dalam jalan masuk sejin. tidak henti-hentinya tiga jari tangan kanan seungyoun yang sudah berlumur pelumas itu menggesek, menepuk, dan meliuk di dalam jalan masuk sejin, berusaha memberikan nikmat duniawi yang terbaik untuk suaminya. sementara tangan kirinya dengan atentif mengusap kemaluan sejin. sesekali lidahnya bermain di pangkal kemaluan sejin, lalu turun ke lubang jalan masuknya, membuat sejin membusung dan menegang karena sentuhannya.

susah payah sejin mencoba merapatkan kakinya, _tapi percuma_. pada akhirnya sejin hanya mampu terkulai lemas sambil sesekali menegang dan membusungkan dadanya kala seungyoun berhasil membawanya naik dan makin naik ke surga dunianya. _sejin mengalami pelepasan pertamanya tidak lama setelah itu_ , substansinya dihisap habis di dalam mulut seungyoun. 

dengan napas yang masih tersengal dan mulut terbuka, sejin membiarkan seungyoun mencium dirinya dari bawah sana. dimulai dari bagian tengah pinggulnya, lalu perutnya yang rata, kedua titik di dadanya, tulang selangkanya, ceruk lehernya, dagunya, dan akhirnya bibir seungyoun sampai di bibir sejin. sejin menyambut bibir seungyoun dengan lembut, menikmati pagutan bibir itu dengan tidak terburu-buru. _mereka punya banyak waktu untuk saling mencinta malam ini_.

seungyoun akhirnya melepas tautan bibirnya, kemudian bersiap beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk meraih karet pengaman yang ada di dalam nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. yang tidak disangka-sangka seungyoun terjadi, _sejin malah menghentikan pergerakannya, membuat seungyoun mengkerutkan keningnya_. diusapnya pipi seungyoun dengan lembut oleh sejin,

" _nggak perlu pake. kamu kan suami aku,_ " seungyoun melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di bawahnya itu,

" _aku mau ngerasain semuanya,_ " lanjut sejin lagi, membuat seungyoun menggeram senang mendengarnya. kemudian, sejin meraih botol berisi pelumas yang ada di samping tubuhnya itu, dibalurkan isinya ke tangannya dan dibalurkannya pelumas itu ke kemaluan seungyoun dengan tangannya sendiri. seungyoun hanya mampu terteleng ke belakang kala kemaluannya disentuh oleh tangan sejin, sampai akhirnya dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening sejin. setelah dirasa cukup, sejin kemudian mendekatkan jalan masuknya ke ujung kemaluan seungyoun,

" _i'm yours, seungyoun_ ," dan seungyoun pun menuruti permintaan kekasih seumur hidupnya itu. seungyoun dengan pelan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan. begitu pangkal kemaluannya mulai masuk ke dalam rongga dalam sejin, refleks badan sejin kaku dan sejin langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher seungyoun. air matanya menumpuk dan sejin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. _tentu saja sakit_ , _ini pertama kalinya keduanya melakukan hubungan cinta_. maka seungyoun berhenti bergerak, membiarkan sejin beradaptasi dengan sentuhan dirinya. lama mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil bertukar ciuman, akhirnya sejin mulai terbiasa dengan sensasi penuh yang ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. sejin berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, dan seungyoun langsung menggeram hebat. permainan cinta mereka akhirnya dimulai seutuhnya.

seungyoun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo teratur, membuat sejin mendesah dan memekik patah-patah setiap seungyoun berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. kamar tidur seungyoun yang luas itu hanya diisi dengan suara desahan, erangan, geraman, serta gesekan kulit diantara keduanya. sambil terus mendorong dan menarik pinggulnya, tidak henti-hentinya seungyoun memuji sejin dengan suara paraunya,

_'kamu indah banget, sejin,'_

_'you're so tight, my love,'_

_'you're beautiful, so beautiful,'_

_'you're mine sejin, kamu punya aku seutuhnya,'_

_'i love you,'_

dan seungyoun terus memuji sejin, sambil sesekali menjilat daun telinga sejin. lama kelamaan, pergerakan pinggul seungyoun makin brutal, dan sejin makin erat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang seungyoun. tidak lama kemudian, secara refleks sejin mencakar punggung telanjang seungyoun, _pelepasan keduanya akan terjadi sebentar lagi._

 _"s-s-seungyoun, aku-"_ belum sempat sejin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya dengan satu hentakan, sejin akhirnya mengalami putihnya, berbarengan dengan seungyoun. sejin memekik lemah sewaktu dia bisa merasakan hangat dalam jalan masuknya, lalu dia tatap seungyoun yang masih menutup matanya, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan napasnya tersengal.

seungyoun kemudian ambruk di sebelah sejin, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur napasnya supaya normal kembali. ditengah itu semua, diciumnya sejin dengan lembut olehnya, yang tentu disambut baik oleh suaminya itu. _mulai malam ini, raga dan jiwa sejin seutuhnya milik seungyoun, begitu juga sebaliknya_.

*

seungyoun terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang sebenarnya cukup pegal, tapi ada rasa puas dan hangat menyelimutinya pagi itu. ketika matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, baru lah dia sadar bahwa _sejin tidak ada di sampingnya_. dengan frantik seungyoun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, berusaha mencari sosok suaminya. tersenyumlah dia ketika mendapati sejin _nya_ itu sedang berdiri balkon kamar tidurnya, hanya berbalut kemeja piyamanya saja, panjangnya cuma mampu menutup sampai setengah pahanya. 

seungyoun kemudian meregangkan badannya sebentar, lalu memakai kemeja dan celana piyamanya, sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya sambil membawa selimut tipis yang tergeletak asal di atas karpet. dengan hati-hati seungyoun menyelimuti punggungnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk sejin dari belakang, mengunci selimutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. sejin mengerjap kaget karena sentuhan hangat dari suaminya itu, kemudian sejin menoleh ke belakang. binar matanya cerah sekali, rasanya seungyoun ingin bersujud pada sang pencipta karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk dapat melihat mata sejin,

"pagi amat bangunnya," celetuk seungyoun sambil mencium puncak kepala sejin lama, sementara sejin hanya tertawa kecil,

" _aku selalu suka melihat matahari terbit,_ makanya aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu bangun pagi," jawab sejin jujur,

"oh iya. _selamat pagi seungyoun,_ " lanjutnya lagi. sejin kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher seungyoun, diciumnya bibir suaminya dengan lembut. seungyoun hanya mampu tersenyum lebar menerima ciuman sejin.

" _by the way_ , _badan kamu pasti sakit-sakit ya sekarang?_ _was i too rough last night_? _maaf ya_ ," ucap seungyoun dengan nada khawatir, tangannya sekarang mengusap dan sesekali memijat pinggul dan punggung sejin. sejin hanya menggeleng sambil tersipu malu mengingat aktivitas bercinta mereka tadi malam. kalau boleh jujur, sejin agak pegal sekarang. _bagaimana tidak pegal, mereka bercinta sampai tiga kali tadi malam_. tapi sejin memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa dia sedang merasa pegal sekarang. alih-alih, dia malah memeluk seungyoun erat kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada seungyoun,

"nggak, kok," sanggah sejin,

"kamu baik banget sama aku tadi malam. makasih ya, seungyoun," gumamnya sambil masih membenamkan kepalanya di dada seungyoun karena malu. seungyoun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"anyway, soal perkara aku akan berangkat ke negeri timur itu," sejin kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seungyoun, dan seungyoun mengantisipasi apa yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan oleh sejin,

"aku udah mikir banyak. _aku akan nurut sama kamu, aku nggak akan pergi kesana tanpa izin kamu._ kita bisa atur negosiasinya nanti, aku bakal cari cara supaya negosiasinya tetap berjalan tanpa harus kesana," mendengar solusi yang ditawarkan sejin, seungyoun tersenyum lebar. diusapnya pipi sejin dengan lembut.

"lagipula," lanjut sejin lagi,

" _i can't afford to lose you too, seungyoun,_ " ucap sejin final. dada seungyoun rasanya penuh sekali sekarang. diciumnya puncak kepala sejin dengan khidmat, kemudian diciumnya bibir sejin dengan lembut,

" _i love you, sejin,"_ lirihnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua. sejin tidak menjawab, tapi dari cara sejin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di leher seungyoun, _seungyoun tahu perasaannya terbalas_.

_lewat lee sejin, seorang seungyoun akhirnya bisa belajar tentang mencinta dan dicinta. dan seumur hidupnya, seungyoun akan selalu merasa berhutang budi pada alam semesta dan seluruh isinya, karena sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup sejin untuk selama-lamanya._

_("sejin," panggil seungyoun lagi,_

_"iya?" sahut sejin sambil mengusap pipi seungyoun dengan lembut,_

_"mulai malam ini, kamu tidur sama aku ya.")_


End file.
